The Sage's Anger
|gold = 1200 1500 2000 |exp = 1300 1700 2000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Ghosts Boss: Golem }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ The tower is finally in our sights. ] Phoena [ A masterpiece every time I see it. ] Pirika [ It feels like we'd be attacked again just looking at it from here. ] Phoena [ It should be fine. They have no reason to attack. ] Pirika [ I sure hope so... Hm? Say, what's that...? ] Phoena [ Is something wrong? ] Pirika [ Something is flying straight for us. ] Phoena [ That's...a beast? ] Pirika [ I knew it. It's going to... ] [ Do not misunderstand. ] Pirika [ This voice... Fatima? Where are you! ] Fatima [ Right here. ] Phoena [ So you were riding the beast. ] Fatima [ I knew you were coming. Hurry, get on. ] Pirika [ Get on? This beast? ] Fatima [ You can walk if you like. ] Pirika [ No, no...getting on now. ] Fatima [ We have much to talk about once we arrive at the tower. ] ---- Melchior [ Welcome. There is much I'd like to ask you! ] Dilma [ Of course. But first, the seal. ] Pirika [ You're lending it to us? Thanks! ] Fatima [ You always jump to conclusions. Go get it yourselves. ] Pirika [ I knew it... ] Dilma [ The seal is here, on the top floor of the Tower of Life. ] Melchior [ The guardian is from the Sage's Tower. It's a strong one. ] Pirika [ File that in the bad news folder. ] Phoena [ W-We'll head there immediately. ] Dilma [ We can talk after that. I want to ask more about that book and other matters. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ We finally made it to the top... ] Phoena [ I'm glad the stairs started moving automatically midway. ] Pirika [ If we had to walk the whole way, I think we'd have had to set up camp. ] Pirika [ Hm? Whoa, look out the window! ] Phoena [ Oh! The Grand Shrine of the Holy Capital can be seen from here. ] Pirika [ I guess that's just how high we are. How did they make this tower? ] Phoena [ This tower itself is a solid result of magic technology. ] Pirika [ But, we're about to face a golem made with that same magic... ] Phoena [ It won't be an easy battle. ] Pirika [ It's all for the seal. Let's do our best, Hero. ] Part 3/3 Melchior [ Welcome back. I trust you had fun? ] Pirika [ It was terrible. But, we got the seal. ] Dilma [ Now, we want to hear more about you and that book. ] Phoena [ This will take a while... ] ---- Melchior [ How intriguing. The outer continent and a book of various records, you say. ] Melchior [ How exactly does it work? ] Fatima [ The law of cause and effect. A record of the world. It embodies that. ] Melchior [ Work of a god? A higher power? Did that being create our reality? ] Melchior [ I don't like it. My actions should not be decided by another. ] Fatima [ Then what will you do about it? ] Melchior [ There is but one thing. Understand that which we do not. ] Fatima [ Even if your decisions are set in stone? ] Melchior [ Then I shall attempt to use it. ] Dilma [ Enough about that. Be sure to attend the Round-Table Conference first. ] Melchior [ Absolutely not. How cumbersome. ] Dilma [ You are to lead the Sorcerer's Army. You must be the one to go. ] Melchior [ No, no, no. I have no time. I can't waste my time on such petty matters. ] Dilma [ If you insist... I have a ton of other work for you to do here. ] Melchior [ Fine, I'll go. Will it be just me? ] Dilma [ Fatima? ] Fatima [ The Round-Table Conference? Interesting... ] Dilma [ The Sage's Tower will send two. It's in the Holy Capital? ] Phoena [ Yes. Thank you very much! ] Fatima [ We'll head on ahead. Do not make us wait long. Time is of the essence. ] Phoena [ Got it. ] Pirika [ Let's hurry on to the Maze Pass! ]